


A Taste of Something New

by diamondforger



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Kiriya is back, and Emu is ready to make up for lost time.





	A Taste of Something New

Kiriya is oddly cool to the touch, Emu notes as he slams the newly resurrected rider against the wall. Not cold, he notes as he grabs Kiriya’s face, smashing their lips together, but not quite as warm as a human.   
Any other time, Emu would be fascinated, taking measurements and running tests, but he has much more important things to focus on now. Like the way Kiriya’s mouth tastes or the way his hands feel as they slide under Emu’s coat to pull their hips together.   
“Are you sure we’re not going to get caught here?” Kiriya mutters as they take a break for air. He didn’t seem particularly worried, as his hands slid down to squeeze Emu’s ass.   
“We haven’t needed to put a patient here since I started,” Emu said, starting on unbuttoning Kiriya’s shirt, “No one’s going to bother us.”   
It was true, for the most part. He’d never seen anymore use this particular room before, but he knew the CR was hardly the most private of places. He also knew he couldn’t have waited another moment for this. He’d waited months and there was no chance he could wait for the whole train ride home to explore Kiriya’s body.   
Speaking of, Emu went to work on Kiriya’s neck, grabbing a fist full of his hair and pulling his head back to get as much access as possible. Kiriya let his head fall back, whimpering quietly as he ground his hips into Emu’s desperately.   
Kiriya smelled… different, Emu noted distractedly. Instead of smelling like sweat and leather he smelled almost metallic. It was something the Emu knew he should find off putting, but it only made him hornier. He bit into Kiriya’s neck hard, savoring the moan he received as he started pushing off Kiriya’s shirt.   
“I wanna suck your cock,” Emu whispers into Kiriya’s ear, before teasing his earlobe with his teeth.   
“I certainly not going to stop you,” Kiriya responded between shallow breaths, letting Emu pull off his jacket and shirt.   
Once Kiriya was fully shirtless, Emu took a second to drink in the sight. That nagging scientific curiosity made him wonder if this had always been what Kiriya looked like shirtless, or if resurrection had made his body as toned as it was. Made him wonder how the erection clearly straining in Kiriya’s pants compared to the original. But it was too late to go back and run that experiment. All he could do now was test what was in front of him.   
Emu ran his hands down Kiriya’s chest slowly, letting his thumbs come to rest just over the waist band of the other man’s jeans. Emu pressed close to Kiriya again, sucking at the spot where his neck and shoulder met and he slowly starting unbuttoning Kiriya’s jeans.   
Kiriya whimpered as Emu slowly pulled his cock out. “You were so desperate to get me in here and now you’re going slow?” he complained, squirming against Emu’s careful touches.   
“I want to do this right,” Emu said slowly moving his mouth down Kiriya’s chest and he slowly dropped to his knees. Once he was kneeling he pressed kisses all over Kiriya’s stomach and hips, everywhere except his twitching cock.   
“I didn’t take you to be such a fucking tease.”   
Kiriya’s fingers grabbed at his hair, pushing Emu’s head towards his cock. Emu relented his teasing, by grabbing Kiriya’s cock and guiding it to his mouth. He slowly dragged his tongue from base to tip, looking up to see Kiriya’s eye roll back as he grabbed at the wall.   
“I’m just getting started,” Emu said, biting back a laugh as Kiriya’s cock twitched in his hand.   
Opening his mouth, Emu let his tongue run over Kiriya’s cock slowly, exploring the feel and the warmth coming from it. It was nothing like the heat he was used to from cocks, but it didn’t bother him. The faint metallic smell he’d noticed before seemed even stronger and mixed with something else. Maybe it was gasoline, but Emu found himself too turned on to think much more of it.   
Instead, he focused on slowly pulling Kiriya into his mouth. For time he moved forward he’d pause letting his tongue tease the shaft. He closed his eyes letting everything but the hard cock in his mouth and the fingers tangled in his hair fade.   
As the grip on his hair and the twitching of Kiriya’s hips became more desperate, he began bobbing back and forth as slowly as he could. Saliva dripped down his chin and coated his hand and he moaned around the cock.   
“Please, more... faster,” Kiriya whimpered above him, hips jerking roughly into Emu’s face, “please I’ll do anything.”  
Emu pulled back, letting his hand slowly pump Kiriya’s cock as he started up at the man’s face.   
“Either let me come or let me suck you off,” Kiriya whimpered, hand gripping Emu’s hair and pulling weakly.   
“Hmm,” Emu mused, quickening the pace of his hand slightly, “I think I’ll take you up on that offer another day.”   
He brought his mouth back to Kiriya’s cock taking it as much as he could and sucking in the most obscene way he knew how. Kiriya yelped, knees nearly giving out. Emu held the man up with one hand, and used the other to hold his cock steady as he bobbed his head as fast as head could go. It barely took a minute of that treatment before Kiriya’s back arched, his head thrown back as he mumbled, “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t….”  
Emu’d never been one for swallowing, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away in time and found his mouth full of definitely not normal semen. The taste startled him so much that he pulled away, reflexively spitting it on the ground.   
Kiriya either didn’t notice or didn’t mind. After his breath slowed, he looked down at Emu’s eyes glassy, and cheeks flushed. “You’re seriously going to make me come like that and not even take off your lab coat,” he joked, between shaky breaths, “Seems a bit unfair.”  
“I’ll take it off next time,” Emu said, standing as he wiped cum and saliva off his face, “Make you do all the work.”  
“Speaking off,” Kiriya said, hands wandering to Emu’s pants, cupping his as yet unattended to erection, “I think I should return the favor.”  
Emu leaned into the touch, but the moment was cut off by a loud beeping coming from his pocket.   
“Oh, for fucks sake,” Kiriya dropping his hands starting to zip up his pants as Emu pulled out his pager, “of course this happens now.”  
“I have a patient to attend to,” Emu says, stuffing the pager back in his pocket before pushing himself again Kiriya again whispering in his ear, “But next time you should come prepared. Cause I’m going to ride you,” before turning and sprinting out of the room.


End file.
